You Rock My Heart
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Phoenix, Dia, Rex & Brock are members of a Rock Band called Nameless, they were invited by Vince to tour with the WWE to launched their new album, Phoenix meets Jericho while Dia meets Justin Gabriel. Will Sparks Fly? Co-Wrote with Luneara Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Me and Luneara Eclipse are back with another story that we Co-Wrote.**

**This is our new story.**

**We would like to dedicate this new story to our Soul Sister RKORyder and Blair.**

**We did not own anybody, all the Superstars belongs to the WWE.**

**Songs Lyrics belongs to their rightful Artists and Bands.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Bella "Phoenix" POV]<strong>

I sat on the tour bus and kept having flashbacks on when we first started the band and were on the road to being famous...

***Flashback 3 yrs ago***

_I need to sit down and chill, Damn! Why am I having stage fright at this frickin moment! This is our time to shine!_

_A minute later, my best friend Ethel came in to checked on me. But all of us called her Dia, its short for her surname Diamond._

_"Hey chica, are you okay there hon? Why are your hands shaking?" Dia frowned while motioning to my hands._

_"It's the stage fright Dia! What if Long Island is the same as Florida? We're gonna be boo'ed out of the building...!" I rambled as Dia put a finger to her lips indicating me to be silent, she's freaky when she does that. She's the most serious one among all of us and she also happens to be the leading guitarist in our band._

_"Don't get so tensed up Phoenix! Florida was terrible, they can't differentiate real talent! You are talented Phoenix and you have a great voice!" she added with a smile enough to make me feel good about myself._

_Dia is the best, she's basically like the mother in our band, basically because I don't have a mother._

_Other members in our band are my big brother Emmett "Rex" who plays the drum and our buddy Brock Childs who plays the bass. Together we're made up of the band Nameless! The reason we named our band Nameless is cause we came up with so many names and none sticks so we decided to go with it. Our manager is Jensen Thompson, he's these good looking man who scheduled our tours and all the other stuffs to keep us up and running..._

_Jensen came into the room, "So are you ladies ready? Rex and Brock are waiting for you girls?"_

_"Can you give us a few minutes please? Phoenix is having stage fright at the moment." Dia hollered as Jensen rolled his eyes.. "Oh God, Phoenix, do you have to have stage fright now? We're gonna be up next!" he added while grabbing our arms and ushering us out of the room. That's Jensen, he tends to be bossy._

_I calmed myself down as Dia got her guitar and wrapping her arm around my shoulder, we went to meet Emmett and Brock who's already waiting for us at the corridor leading to a small auditorium for our rock concert.. "Are you okay sis?" Emmett asked. I nod my head, "Yes I'll be fine bro." I replied, forcing a weak smile._

_"Okay come let's go, what are we waiting for then?" Brock piped in, and grabbed his bass, while Emmett grab his favourite drum sticks. Jensen passed me a microphone and I gingerly took it from him. There were a lot of people in the auditorium and most of them were adults and teenagers. I gulped as the 4 of us walked into the auditorium. Jensen began to introduced us to the crowd of Long Island..._

_"Hello ladies and gents, this is my latest band and they are called Nameless, presenting our lead singer Phoenix, our lead guitarist Dia, Our drummer Rex and our Bassist Brock. Now they're gonna be performing MCR - I Never Told You What I Do For A Living. So please give them a round of applause..."_

_I gripped the mic tightly and as Dia began playing her guitar and the others follow suit, I began to sing..._

_**Stay out of the light**_

_**Or the photograph that I gave you**__**  
><strong>__**You can say a prayer if you need to**__**  
><strong>__**Or just get in line and I'll grieve you**__**  
><strong>__**Can I meet you, alone**__**  
><strong>__**Another night and I'll see you**__**  
><strong>__**Another night and I'll be you**__**  
><strong>__**Some other way to continue**__**  
><strong>__**To hide my face**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
><em><strong>Another knife in my hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>A stain that never comes off the sheets...<strong>_

_I was halfway through the song when the crowd started booing us..! Oh shit! This is not happening again! They boo'ed loudly and that's when Dia came over and whispered in my ears to sing Cryin' by Aerosmith... I nod my head and after Dia signalled to Emmett and Brock about the change of song, I became more determined to prove all these people that they were wrong for booing us. I started singing to one of my favourite song..._

_**There was a time**__**  
><strong>__**When I was so broken hearted**__**  
><strong>__**Love wasn't much of a friend of mine**__**  
><strong>__**The tables have turned - yeah**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause me and them ways have parted**__**  
><strong>__**That kinda love was the killin' kind**__**  
><strong>__**(so listen)**_

_**All I want is someone I can't resist**_

_**I know - all I - need to know**__**  
><strong>__**By the way that I got kissed**_

_**I was Cryin' when I met you**_

_**Now I'm tryin' to forget you**_

_**Your love is sweet misery**__**  
><strong>__**I was Cryin' just to get you**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you**__**  
><strong>__**Do what you do down on me...**_

_Miraculously the crowd love it and they started cheering for us... I was so elated and happy as Dia hugged me tightly...After that night, Jensen told us that a music producer wanted to sign us in on his record label, wow were all of us excited that night.. We celebrated till the morning.._

_***End of Flashback***_

I felt somebody nudged me, I turned my head to the side and saw Dia beaming at me...

"You were so deep in thought girl.. What's the matter?" Dia asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so glad that we finally get to make it big..." I smiled.

She smiled and continued, "Oh another thing, Jensen said that starting of tomorrow, we'll be going on tour with the WWE Superstars to launch our new album, he said that Mr McMahon and Stephanie, who is Vince's daughter loved our band very much, so they want us to be there."

"Wow this is awesome Dia, let's go and tell Rex and Brock." I grabbed her hand and off we went to meet the boys...

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

I rolled my eyes when I saw Brock dancing stupidly to some song on the radio while Rex recorded it.

"Sit." I ordered and Brock threw himself onto the chair. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he's terrified of me.

I think it was because my background in music was with metal bands...that or the fact I was married, divorced once and widowed twice. My ex-husband was the drummer of the first band I was in and he wanted a divorce because supposedly I was verbally and physically abusive to him. I mean, yeah I hit him once but only because he was all over some groupie. The other two husbands died, the first from overdosing on drugs and the second for drunk driving. Both of them were also in the other two bands I was in.

"What's going on?" Rex asked.  
>"Jensen got us a tour with the WWE. The McMahons like our band so they asked us." Phoenix smiled.<br>"Whoa, for real? That's amazing!" Brock beamed. He jumped up and hugged Phoenix along with Rex. Brock tried to hug me but I glared at him and he backed down.

Despite his fear, I guess I could say Brock was a good friend. I remember when I found him in a failing grunge band.

_**Flashback**_

_I winced as the guitarist missed several notes. It was horrible. The bass player was doing great. When the band was booed off the stage I followed them._

_"Hey, bass!" I shouted causing the bass player to stop._  
><em>"What?" He asked looking a bit afraid of me.<em>  
><em>"You're quitting this band now, and joining a band with me." I ordered.<em>

_**End Of Flashback**_

Brock would joke that I was the spawn of evil and that's why he was afraid. I could be a bit mean but it was to protect them. I'm much worse to Jensen because I just had a bad vibe from him. Phoenix always said I was like a mother to the band. I guess it made sense I would mother them since my ex has custody of my oldest daughter Janis and my parents had my youngest daughter Karina from my third husband. Not many knew I had two daughters but I did since I was barely nineteen when I had Janis. I also was the oldest, at twenty-eight almost twenty-nine.

"So tomorrow we're gonna meet up with the WWE because they want us to host RAW. We get to promote the band." I said.  
>"This is going to be great! I mean, those Divas are hot." Brock smiled.<p>

I looked at Phoenix who nodded, signalling I could hit him. I was small, around 5'-5", but I was also strong. Mostly from mosh pits, bar fights, fights backstage, and once when I fought with fellow band mates. I had ten years of fighting under my belt so my hits were very bad. Which is why my ex had a broken jaw when he filed for divorce.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

"Phoenix wake up..!" I felt somebody shaking me. "Argh, what? I wanna sleep!" I sighed and slowly opened my eyes, only to see Dia at the foot of my bed. I yelped in fright.

"Shit! Dia, what's with those eyeliner?" I shrieked and pointed to her eyes. It looks like she's applying 5 coats on them making them look like black holes, everytime she closes them.

She smirked, "Haha sorry to frighten ya, hon. But I'm loving these new liners, they are awesome! I'm gonna be wearing these to the WWE Tour." she beamed happily.

"Woooo alright. Is Jensen here yet?" I asked. "Not yet, but he'll be here soon." she shrugged.

"The boys are playing pool at the bar across town, and they will be back in a while." she added before admiring herself in the mirror. Dia is really beautiful and exotic and she's such a great friend.

I sighed and got out of bed, "Dia, I'm gonna take a shower." I yawned and walked towards the bathroom. We were at these lush hotel that Jensen put us up. He can be cool but he also can be a douche once in a while too.

After a quick shower, I got ready for a meet-up with the WWE Superstars that Jensen had arranged for us.

I wore a tight black skinny jeans with silver metallic black halter top while Dia wore tight black pants with a white top and a glossy and sexy black bomber jacket.

After we got ready, we got down to the lobby to meet the guys.

Rex is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and a black leather tie, while Brock wore skinny jeans, with his favourite Avenged Sevenfold shirt. They smiled and came over to us.

"Woah those are some awesome eyeliners Dia." Rex exclaimed.

"Yeah I know right." Dia beamed. "Well there's Jensen." Dia pointed.

"Well kids, looks like all of you are ready. Come let's get into my MPV and headed over to the WWE Headquarters." Jensen smiled and we nod our heads.

We finally arrived to the WWE and we were so awed by the place. Its awesome and as we got in, we met this tall man who appears to be in his 60s and it happens to be the Chairman Mr McMahon.

He welcomed us, "Nice to have all of you here and thanks Jensen for bringing them." Vince shook his hand, "Its my pleasure, sir." Jensen smiled.

Vince showed us around and we saw a few of the superstars hanging around backstage, they were surprised to see us when I saw one young wrestler running towards me for a picture and squealing loudly.

"Hey its NAMELESS AND PHOENIX! He screamed loudly while Vince just smirked, the young wrestler then introduced himself, "Hi nice to meet you guys, well I'm Zack Ryder." He added before shaking each and everyone of our hands.

I smiled back at him. "Well Zack, these kids are my guests and they will be touring with us to launched their album, so I want you to show them around while I'll be having some business talk with their manager here." Vince told him, and he shook his head in delight.

"No probs boss!" he added before fist-pumping the air happily, Dia just chuckled at his antics, he then lead us out towards the arena which at this time is empty, but there were plenty of WWE Superstars around, and all of them were happy to see us.

While I was talking to these WWE Superstar by the name of John Cena, another wrestler rudely interrupted him and introduced himself .

"Move over John and let me talk to the red head. Hey sunshine, well let me introduced myself, I'm Chris Jericho and its nice to meet you babyyy." he added as I looked pissed, he's clearly rude!

I used to watch the WWE so I know who this guy was and he also happens to be in a rock band called Fozzy, but he appears to be a douche..! I was getting pissed off at the moment and when I looked over at Dia, I saw a young cute WWE superstar talking to her and the guy seems to look like a South-African...

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

I was pretty shocked to see how many huge guys were here. One of them looked like my second husband Gunnar with tattoo sleeves and a scowl. I sighed in boredom but glared at a pair of twin girls who were wrinkling their noses at me. Brock grabbed my elbow to keep me from going over and hitting them.

"Don't-" I didn't have to finish telling him not to touch me before he let me go.  
>"Sorry Dia, but I'm not sure killing them will help the band." Brock said.<br>"I wasn't going to kill them...just maim, or disfigure them." I smiled evilly.  
>"Okay that did it, you are evil and I'm going over there." Brock nearly ran.I went over to a table and sat at it just as my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw my ex-husband, Damien's name.<br>"Why are you calling me?" I demanded when I answered.  
>"<em>Janis wants to know if she can spend the day with you<em>." He said.  
>"She can the week if she wants but we're on tour right now, so it's up to her." I replied silently hoping my daughter wants to come.<br>"_She said sure. Where are you staying at?_" He asked.  
>"Take her to my parents and they'll bring her and Karina." I answered before ending the call. I hated talking to Damien, but I had to if I wanted to see Janis.<p>

I sighed and pulled out the only photo I had of Janis, Karina and I together. It was back after my third husband's death. We were at the park and Karina was only a year old. I was so focused on the photo that I didn't see a guy walking over to me until he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Justin." He smiled.  
>"I'm Ethel but call me Dia." I said.<br>"Really?" He asked. I figured he thought it was one of those nicknames you only let friends use.  
>"Seriously, call me Ethel and I will hurt you." I answered being serious.<br>"Don't worry I won't use it." He glanced at the photo, "Your kids?"  
>"Yeah that's Janis and Karina." I smiled.<br>"You and your husband must be proud." He replied.  
>"No husband. I was divorced once and widowed twice." I said.<br>"Wow, are you okay?" He asked.  
>"I'm fine. The ones that died were either doing drugs or drunk driving so reallly they had it coming." I shrugged.<br>"Well...what about the one you divorced?"

"Technically he divorced me. Damien was the drummer of the first band I was in and he was all over some groupie so I broke his jaw and cussed him out. He told the judge I was verbally and physically abusive so he got Janis." I sighed.  
>"Well if I see him I'll kick his ass for you if you're not around." Justin smiled.<br>"Thanks." I smirked. I looked up and saw some guys picking on Brock, "Fucking idiot! What the hell did he do?"

I got up and went over to them. There were four guys all picking on Brock. I went and stood in front of him, crossing my arms over my chest and glared at them.

"The only person who can pick on him is me." I growled.  
>"Who are you?" One of them asked in an accented voice.<br>"Whoa, you're Dia! From that old death metal band Bloodblade!" another of them smiled, "I'm Cody, he's Drew, he's Dolph and he's Mike but we call him Miz."  
>"Don't care. Leave now!" I glared at them. Three of them looked scared but the one named Drew glared back.<br>"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

Before I could do anything, Justin walked over with a few other guys.

"What's going on here?" He asked.  
>"Nothing." Drew and his friends left.<br>"Thanks Dia!" Brock smiled. I turned to him and he looked scared.  
>"Go sit now." I ordered and he ran to sit somewhere away from me...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Please R&R, We'll really appreciate it..**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for the decent guy

**Hello everyone, Me and Luneara Eclipse are back with another story that we Co-Wrote.**

**This is our new story.**

**We would like to dedicate this new story to our Soul Sister RKORyder and Blair.**

**We did not own anybody, all the Superstars belongs to the WWE.**

**Songs Lyrics belongs to their rightful Artists and Bands.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

After John Cena left, Chris is still trying to strike a conversation with me. "Hey baby, what's the matter? I know that you are star-struck by me right?" he gloats.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah you wish!" As I tried to walked away, he grabbed my arm. "Yo dude, no touching!" I warned him. "Wooo easy there baby, I was just trying to talk." he smirked and lets go of my arm.

"We should really get together baby, I mean you are in a rock band and so do I." He smiled.

"So what and by the way, I'm so not interested." I added before walking away from him and when I looked over at Rex, I spotted him talking to a diva and I already know who she is, she's none other than Bret Hart's niece, Natalya Neidhart...

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Rex POV]**

I was in a conversation with a few superstars, when an attractive blonde diva with pink streaks in her hair introduced herself to me.

"Hi there, I'm Natalya but you can call me Nattie." she said as she held out her hand to shook mine.

"Hey there Nattie, nice to meet you." I flashed a smile as I returned her handshake.

"You are a really good drummer, and that's your little sister right?" she asked as she pointed over to Phoenix.

"Yeah she is." I added. "She's such a great singer." Nattie beamed.

"Thank you, and she'll be happy to hear that, by the way Nattie, you are welcomed to join us for lunch later on." I offered.

"Really, would I put you guys out?" she asked.

"No, not at all." I assured her as she beamed happily at me.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Brock POV]**

I was so glad Dia was there to help me. I knew there was a reason I preferred to stick by the scary guitarist, he always protected us when we needed her. I felt bad that she couldn't really have her kids with her. I remember once when she had Janis and Karina, it was like she was a different person. Dia smiled constantly, she laughed, she didn't smile at the thought of pain...I personally think she puts up a front to be brave.

I could easily see her talking to the guy that helped us and his friends. If Dia had fought that Scottish guy, she might've been arrested again. I would joke about her ex being a wuss but he nearly ruined her life when he had her arrested. I didn't know her then but Dia was still a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

"So you're Wade, he's Heath, he's David, he's Michael, and you're Husky?" I asked pointing to them as I learned their names, "I'm not gonna say anything considering my name is lame."  
>"Is Diamond your maiden name?" Heath asked.<br>"No it's my third husband Grayson's name, but since he died I never took back my maiden." I shrugged.  
>"Was Grayson the one that was drunk driving?" David asked.<br>"Yeah, told the fucker not to drink the damn vodka if he was gonna drive, but did he listen? Hell fuckin' no! So he deserved it." I answered.

I looked over at Phoenix and saw some blonde guy bugging her. I narrowed my eyes and stormed over to her. No one was going to bother my friends and get away with it! I pushed him away and stood protectively in front of her.

"Leave her alone." I snapped.  
>"Why? What are you gonna do about it?" He challenged. I loved when people asked me '<em>What are you going to do about it?<em>'  
>"I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass the water on my knee will quench your thirst. DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. ME!" I hissed.<br>"Wha-whatever." He stuttered and walked away.  
>"If he bugs you again, come get me." I told Phoenix.<br>"Sure thing Dia." She smiled.  
>"My folks are bringing the kids. I hope Mr McMahon doesn't mind though. I haven't seen them in four months. Hopefully Damien will let me have Janis for a few days. It sucks he got custody of her." I sighed.<br>"I hope so too, you're a great mom." Phoenix said.  
>"Thanks...So who was the guy I scared off?" I asked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Phoenix POV]**

I was grateful that Dia chased Jericho off. "Well if you didn't know Dia, that man is Chris Jericho, he's a veteran in the WWE, and just like us, he's in a rock band too. But he's a bit of a Douche!" I grumbled.

"I've thought so, I mean from the way he kept bugging you, he's a certified douchebag for sure!" Dia scoffed.

"So have you made new friends?" I asked her.

"Not really, but the guy I was just talking to is Justin Gabriel, he seems okay, but he's not my type." Dia shrugged.

Moments later, Rex came over with Natalya in tow.

"Well Nattie, this is Phoenix and this is Dia and over there is Brock." Rex introduced us to her.

She shook mine and Dia's hand. "She'll be joining us for lunch." Rex added.

"Awesome." I beamed as all of us went down to Catering for lunch...

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Dia POV]**

While we were eating, my parents called me. They were outside waiting for me with my two little girls. I practically ran to the entrance to the arena to get my daughters. I skidded to a stop and smiled when I saw Janis and Karina. Janis looked like me with her dark hair and eyes, while Karina looked like her father Grayson. She had light hair and eyes.

"Mommy!" Karina beamed and ran to me. She was only six but luckily she could tie her shoes so I didn't worry about her tripping and falling.  
>"Mom!" Janis smiled. She was only ten so she tried to act more mature and walked to me.<br>"Hey babies, I missed you two."I smiled and hugged them. My mom, Maria Gudice, walked over to me to give me a hug.  
>"Hello Ethel."<br>"Mom, call me Dia. It took three marriages until I finally had a name I wasn't ashamed of." I sighed.  
>"Oh, it's a perfectly good name." My mom said.<br>"For a TV character from years ago. I'm not on _I Love Lucy_." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Ethel." My mom warned.<br>"Fine, see you later." I smiled as she left, "Let's go see the band."

I took my daughters back to catering to see the rest of the band.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Phoenix POV]**

As we were eating Dia walked towards us with her 2 daughters Karina and Janis. I stood up and hugged the 2 little girls. Karina the little one is such a sweetheart and she loves my red hair.

Nattie introduced herself to the girls and they playfully twirled Nat's pink streaks. I pulled Dia to the side.

"It's nice to have the girls today Dia, isn't there any way that you can have custody of the kids?" I asked.

I really wished that Dia could have the kids, she's the mother after all. It's really painful to see her putting a fake smile when in fact I know that she's terribly sad.

Dia sighed, "I don't know Phoenix, I really want them to be with me, I wanna be there with them every step of the way, but its difficult."

I shook my head slowly and gave her a hug. "Alright, I get it." I added as we walked back to the table.

After lunch we said goodbye to Nattie and walked backstage to meet with Jensen.

"Well what did Vince say?" I asked Jensen.

"He said that you guys are welcomed to tour with them anytime since Nameless is in hot demand nowadays. You kids will be performing tomorrow on RAW." He added with a smile.

"Wooooo SWEET!" Brock yelled in delight.

"Wow can't wait." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Dia POV]**

I smirked. I loved playing when my kids are with me, mostly because they say that I'm a magician and my fingers barely touch the guitar. I saw the wide-eyed look on their faces with giant smiles. I quickly texted my parents and Damien to see if I could have my kids for a couple of weeks since it was summer and they weren't in school right now. I smiled softly when my folks said okay and Damien said I could have Janis for a few weeks since he and his new girlfriend were going to Paris.

"Janis, Karina; you get to stay with me for a few weeks. Let's go and get you some more clothes." I said.  
>"Right now?" Jensen asked. "You shouldn't spend-"<br>"The money I got is from the bands I was in, this band and two insurance policies my late husband's had. I'm buying my kids clothes!" I snapped, "Want to come with us, Phoenix?"  
>"Sure." She smiled.<p>

Luckily we were near a clothing store, so we just walked to them. Phoenix helped with finding them some shoes and jackets while I browsed the shirts and pants. I found two cute matching shirts for my girls. The shirts had little airbrushed hearts with wings and skulls. I continued to look at shirts when I saw one I knew Karina would like: a light grey shirt with a unicorn on it. For Janis, I found a shirt with a sad eyed puppy.

After an hour, we left with twenty bags and $700 worth of clothes and accessories for my daughters. I can't help but spoil them when I had the chance. Since I was with the band so much Karina stayed with my parents and Janis had to stay with her father. I knew I was getting old and would have to give up my rock star life in a few years so I could get a job and be able to spend more time with my daughters, but it could wait another ten years.

"Mommy, can you play _If I Was Your Vampire_ when we get back?" Karina asked.  
>"Of course baby. I would love to." I smiled, "But wait until we're at the hotel."<br>"Okay." She smiled and I saw that she had lost a tooth. I felt tears stinging my eyes but I held them back. I was missing so much of their lives but I had known this life since I was eighteen. Besides the judge told Damien I'd get custody back if I could get married to a man that wouldn't fail a drug test or show up to court drunker than hell. I sighed in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Phoenix POV]**

I looked on as Dia pampered her girls with ice-cream. I loved to see Dia smile, she has the best smile ever.

"Hey Phoenix, want some sundae?" Dia yelled.

"Nah, I'm still full from those 2 slices of pizzas that we had just now." I smiled.

Karina run towards me, "Phoenix, want to taste the chocolate fudge?" she asked.

"No, you eat it. I'm okay." I pat her head.

As the girls played on the indoor playground in the mall, me and Dia took a seat at one of the benches.

"Hmmm Phoenix, do you think that I'll be able to get a guy good enough to be a father to them?" Dia asked.

I turned to face her, "Why won't you be able?"

She sighed, "I don't know, everyone of the guys that I met is irresponsible and half of them tends to get pissed drunk!" she rambled.

"Dia you are such a nice girl, I'm sure that any guy would be lucky to have you. So stop worrying girl." I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"All I want is a nice man for my kids. A nice decent man, Phoenix."

"I know and I hope you'll get one soon." I added...

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Dia POV]**

I sighed. I really wished I knew when I would meet the perfect guy. Sometimes I blamed myself for only dating losers. I was used to staying up late to party after a successful show or sleeping on a tour bus. I accidently drove the guys off because of it. We went back to the hotel after an hour. Janis and Karina were tired so they asked me to sing them _Snuff_ by Slipknot so they could go to sleep.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin  
>Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins<br>The air around me still feels like a cage  
>And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...<em>

_**Next Morning  
><strong>_**[Dia POV]**

I led Janis and Karina through the arena. They were excited to see Nameless! perform. They loved Phoenix's voice and Rex's drumming. Even Brock made them laugh. Phoenix, Brock and Rex were in catering waiting for us since I had to get my girls ready. As we were walking, Janis saw something and darted off.

"Janis! Stop!" I called as I picked up Karina and ran after her. Janis stopped in front of the guys I was talking to yesterday.

"I like your hair." She said to Heath.

"Told you guys, the ladies love the hair." Heath chuckled.

"Janis Marie Rothman, you are in big trouble." I said.

"I'm sorry mom, but his hair is so cool." She smiled.

"Still, don't run off." I put Karina on the floor.

"Hey Dia, how are you?" Justin smiled, "Are these your girls?"

"I'm good, and yeah. This is Janis and Karina." I sighed.

"I can't wait to hear you guys play." Wade smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"I didn't know you were in Serpents' Assassins." Husky said, referring to my late husband, Gunnar's, band.

"Yeah I was in Bloodblade, Serpents' Assassins, and Full Metal Chaos." I replied, "I was referred to as the Queen of Wailing Guitars."

"Yeah you even had Slash praising you." Heath grinned.

"He didn't praise me, he said and I quote '_If she tried a little harder than maybe she'll be up there with the best_'." I laughed.

"Mommy, I wanna see the others." Karina whined.

"See you guys later." I said as I led my daughters to catering.

I couldn't wait to tell Phoenix...

* * *

><p><strong>So How Was It?<strong>

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 : Singing on Raw

**Hello everyone, Me and Luneara Eclipse are back with another story that we Co-Wrote.**

**This is our new story.**

**We would like to dedicate this new story to our Soul Sister RKORyder and Blair.**

**We did not own anybody, all the Superstars belongs to the WWE.**

**Songs Lyrics belongs to their rightful Artists and Bands.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

Janis and Karina came running towards me. "Phoenix...!" They shrieked. I gave them a hug and watched them talk to Rex and Brock.

Dia walked towards me with a smile on her face, "Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Emm nothing, its just that those guys from NEXUS, they knew so much about me, from before I was in Nameless and finally Justin gets to meet my girls." she beamed.

"Wow sis, you kept talking about Justin, are you two together?" I teased her as she hit my arm playfully.

"You do know, he's not my type right!"

"Yeah, I know. Chill, I was just teasing you." I giggled.

We hangout with the girls throughout the day as Dia teaches Janis how to play the guitar...

A while later, I excused myself from Dia and the girls and just wandered backstage. Grandma used to bring me and Rex to the Arena, since grandma is a huge wrestling fan and she's always has been a Roddy Piper fangirl and we used to teased her a lot.

I kept on walking, when I bumped into someone, I looked up and it was Chris Jericho!

"Well baby, here we meet again." he exclaimed in his rock-star tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop calling me baby! Am I your girlfriend or something?" I hollered.

He smirked, "Well not yet, but you would be soon."

I smiled in sarcasm right back at him, "Oh pleaseee! I wouldn't date you, even if you're the last guy on earth!"

He's clearly amused by my sarcastic nature...

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

I laughed when Janis tried to sing like my second husband Gunnar. The deep glutteral vocals that are impossible to do, just made her cough instead. I could do those vocals but only as a back up singer.

"Janis, sweetie, stop okay? It'll mess up your voice." I smiled.  
>"Okay, mom." She smiled.<br>"Mommy, can I have a candybar?" Karina asked, pointing to the nearby vending machine.  
>"Sure, here's five dollars, but only one bar." I said handing her a five.<br>"Don't worry, I only want a kitkat." She rolled her eyes and skipped to the vending machine.

* * *

><p><strong>[Karina POV]<strong>

I frowned when I saw the vending machine didn't have KitKats. I glanced over to mommy and saw she was busy talking to Brock and Rex so I quietly went to the maching in the hallway. I smiled when I saw the KitKats. I stood on my oes and tried to put the money into the machine but I was still too short. I grabbed one of the large boxes and was lucky it wasn't heavy.

After pushing the box infront of the vending machine, I was able to get my KitKat. I was about to walk back to mommy when I walked into someone. I looked up and saw a large scary looking man. He glared at me but some one pushed him away. I looked up and saw it was that Justin guy from earlier! He glared at the scary man.

"Walk away now, Punk." He growled.  
>"Fine. Keep that brat on a leash." Punk hissed before storming off.<br>"Are you okay, sweete?" Justin asked.  
>"Yeah." I nodded.<br>"Let's get you back to your mother." He smiled and picked me up.

I knew I was going to get in trouble for leavinghe room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

"Really you wouldn't date me, even if I was the last guy on earth!" Jericho smirks as he repeated every word that I just said.

I rolled my eyes and nod my head at him, "Yeah that's right, so what are u gonna do about that big daddy?" I smirked.

"Trust me you will grew to like me sooner or later doll." he smiled.

"Yeah right! well Chris keep having thoughts on that, cause it ain't gonna happen! So why don't you just go away?" I added haughtily as I was about to walked away, he grabbed my arm and spurned me around.

"Why do you want to drive Chris Jericho away baby, I mean what can you possibly do?" he added huskily and moved closer towards me, I quickly backed up towards the wall as he advance closer and closer.

I started to shiver and thoughts of what happened 4 years ago flashed through my mind, I almost got raped by-

"Cause I-I really don't like the words you say to m-me." I stuttered.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes, cause he slowly backed away from me.

"Phoenix are you okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized and when he tried to calm me down, Dia came in and boy was she fuming mad seeing Jericho getting close to me.

"HEY BACK AWAY FROM PHOENIX, SUCKER!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"I didn't do anything, I'm sorry if I scare her." Jericho replied.

Dia hugged me and glared angrily towards Jericho, "Yeah right bitch, you better not be doing anything. Cause Rex and I will messed up your face real bad pretty-boy if you dare touched our Phoenix!" she snap.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

I hugged Phoenix and led her away from Jericho. If he knew what was good for him, he'd stay away. My threats weren't empty and I could easily break him. I guess it was the Mexican-Italian mix in my blood, it made me mean. We walked back into catering and I noticed something was off...Karina wasn't in here!

"Karina? Karina, where are you?" I called.

"Here I am mommy!" I turned and saw Justin walking in carrying my daughter.

"Karina Grace Diamond don't leave without telling me!" I scolded.

"Sorry mommy, but the machine didn't have KitKats. Mr Justin helped me tough." She smiled. I could never stay mad at me little girls.

"Just tell me next time. Thanks for keeping an eye on her." I thanked Justin.

"It's okay." He smiled a very cute smile before handing me my daughter and leaving.

I couldn't wait until we got to preform in front of everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

I tried to calm myself down as Dia got me a cup of water. I don't know why those memories that I tried to bury, surfaced a moment ago...

"Here you go hon." Dia passed me the water and I slowly sipped it. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It-Its just that when Chris came too close to me a moment ago, I was reminded of Perry!" I hissed.

"Easy there darlin" Dia soothed me, "You don't have to worry about that Asshole Perry anymore, he's in jail!" She added.

Perry was my fan and he kept stalking me. One night, he tried to hit on me and when I rejected his advances, he became agitated and tried to rape me, but before he could do that Dia came to my rescue and broke his nose!

Rex kicked his ass too and called the cops after that!

"So do you feel better now?" Dia asked and I nod my head. "Yes I am better now." I smiled.

Moments later our douchebag manager Jensen came in and started bossing us again.

"So you girls ready?"

"Yes we are." I said.

"What's wrong with you, Phoenix? You looked like you've just seen a ghost! Can you add some make-up to your face, You'll be on TV, you know!" He frowned.

"Jensen, she's just being traumatized alright, so just shut up!" Dia snapped.

"Nah its alright, I will just touched up, Dia" I added before heading to the bathroom with my make-up kit...

* * *

><p><strong>WWE RAW LIVE PERFORMANCE BY NAMELESS<strong>

**[Phoenix POV]**

I'll be singing Extreme - Play with me and I was so nervous. But I tried my best to regain my composure. There were a lot of people and they were all eager to watched us perform. They kept chanting 'Nameless' at the top of their lungs, and I slowly cool down..

I began to sing...

Ring around the rosie  
>Hopscotch, Monopoly<br>Red light, green light  
>G. I. Joes and Barbies<br>Hide and seek, kick the can  
>Cowboys and Indians<br>Wiffle ball, paper dolls  
>Hacky sack and hangman<p>

Do you wanna play with me

Tag you're IT, cops and robbers  
>Jungle gym, chutes and ladders<br>Tic tac toe, Mister Rogers  
>Marco Polo, London bridges<br>Simon sez, steal the bacon  
>Time out, trick or treat<br>Electric company  
>Olly olly oxen free<p>

Do you wanna play with me

[CHORUS:]  
>Do you, do you<br>Wanna, wanna  
>Play, play with me<br>Play with me  
>Do you, do you<br>Wanna, wanna  
>Play, play with me<br>Play with me

Spin the bottle, post office  
>Kiss and tell, dressin' up-<p>

I was halfway through the song when someone rudely interrupted us. Damn I hate it, when this happened!

I saw a man wearing a black mask coming out with his buddies, I recognized him as being CM Punk. He came towards us and started his trash-talks and boy, Dia was pissed off!

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia <strong>**POV]**

I glared at CM Punk when he interrupted us.

"You have people chanting your name, but you're not worthy of it." He began, "Especially you, Dia. You're the worst kind of influence. I know of you, you see. I know the bands you were with, the drugs, the alcohol. Your husband-oops! I mean, second husband overdosed on drugs in your home! Your third husband, you allowed to get drunk and watched him drive off. Now I heard about you being arrested for drunken fights and didn't you have drugs in your tour bus back when you were with Bloodblade?"

I saw nearly seeing red when Punk started saying that I allowed Greyson to be drunk driving. I was seven months pregnant so there wasn't much I could've done.

"You are a horrible person! Especially as a mother! You're such a bad influence, that I won't be surprised if your two daughters end up drug-addicted alcoholics with twenty kids each." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He could trash talk me but no one ever brings my kids into.

"Don't bring someone's kids into your trash talk unless you wanna get hurt!" I threatened. Punk opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Nexus ran out! My eyes widened when I saw Justin attacking Punk along with Wade while the others went after the larger man next to him. I saw the bald woman hitting them and ran to help Nexus. I pulled the woman away and put her into a headlock.

Several security guards and referees ran out to pull them apart. Then a beeping noise was heard.

"I have just received an email from the RAW GM, it says and I quote: Nexus will have to fight the Straight Edge Society and should they win, CM Punk will be forced to apologize to Nameless for his comments. The special referee for this match will in fact be the band themselves!" The announcer, whom I heard was Michael Cole...

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Chapter 4  On the Winning Side

**Hello everyone, Me and Luneara Eclipse are back with another story that we Co-Wrote.**

**This is our new story.**

**We would like to dedicate this new story to our Soul Sister RKORyder and Blair.**

**We did not own anybody, all the Superstars belongs to the WWE.**

**Songs Lyrics belongs to their rightful Artists and Bands.**

**Please R&R.**

**This Chap is different since Me and Luneara challenged ourselves by writing each other's POV, so I wrote hers and she wrote mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

"Is the GM kidding me? We as the referees?" I turned to Dia and she seems to be fuming mad after what Punk has said about her family. Punk clearly has no business of saying such things to her!

"Dia are you okay?" I asked her gently.

She nod her head, "Yes, don't worry I'll be fine." she hissed

"There can't be 4 referees in one match right? So Dia why don't you be the referee?" I asked her.

There was a long silence before she finally said 'yes'...

"Alright then I'll be the ref, and I hope that it's not going to be hard since I don't watch WWE." she shrugged.

"Don't worry Dia, you will make a good referee, and the other WWE officials will guide you on how to count and other stuff." I assured her with a smile.

"Okay then and I hope Punk will apologize to me!" she hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nexus <strong>**vs SES**

**[****Dia POV]**

I came out wearing some lame referee shirt and I already know what the outcome of the match will be. I saunter down the ramp as they announced my name. The crowd were cheering for me as I climbed up to the ring. Soon Nexus came out and Justin smiled sweetly in my direction and then SES was next, once their music hits, the guy who pissed me off a moment ago by the name of CM Punk arrogantly walked down the ramp with his crew.

They climbed up to the ring and Punk was the first one to start first with Justin. I basically didn't know much of what was going on or what their finishers were called since I didn't watch wrestling. But all I can say is there were a lot of punches and kicks, something that I loved to do on my usual bar fights. When Justin tried to pin Punk, the latter quickly kicked out as soon as I started counting.

Moments later as other members of the group tagged in back and forth, it was punk and Justin in the ring again. As Justin hit Punk which caused him to crash to the mat, Justin climbed up to the ropes to executes come kind of a somersault thingy which I find amazing. He landed on Punk and pinned him, I quickly count and finally Nexus got the win due to Justin. He seems happy while Punk just glared at me.

When Punk tried to walked out of the ring, Justin called him back...

"Hey where you think you're going? You lost Punk, so you have to apologized to Dia!" Justin snapped.

Punk slowly whirled around to face us, after a few awkward moments of silence, Punk finally apologized to me.

"Alright, I'm sorry for saying all those things okay." he said.

I nod my head at Punk and left the ring beaming, once again Justin came to save the day...

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

I grinned when Nexus won against SES. Punk was such a jerk to Dia! I was thrilled that he lost and was forced to apologize. I smiled and Janis and Karina who were cheering as well. Dia may not have been Mother of the Year, but she tried her hardest to be there when she could. I hoped, for her sake, that she could find a man that would marry her so she could get her daughters.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see none other than Jericho again! I couldn't believe he would keep bothering me, even after Dia's threats. If she saw him, odds were he wouldn't be able to walk for a week...that or he'd disappear. None of us were certain, but we had suspicions that Dia's family, the Italian half, were somehow connected to the mob. It wasn't a stereotype, she was just exceedingly wealthy from her father and every time someone got her angry they got hurt.

What do you want?" I asked.  
>"Look, Phoenix, I wanted to apologize for scaring you. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask you out and I might've come on strong. So, I'm sorry." He sighed.<br>"It's fine. You're forgiven, but you might want to leave before Dia comes back because she will hurt you. In the time that I've known her, she has never made an empty threat to anyone. And from what I heard she never did back when she was in those other bands either." I said.  
>"Wow, okay...Well hopefully next time I can talk to you without worrying about getting my ass kicked-excuse my language!" He quickly added when he noticed Dia's daughters.<br>"Yeah, maybe." I nodded.

I couldn't believe he would still try to talk to me after Dia threatened him. Hell, even I was afraid of her and I was her best friend! I smiled when I saw Dia walking towards us with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Dia POV]**

I was grinning from ear to ear. It does feel good to be on the winning side and to have scumbags like Punk apologizing to me does makes me satisfied. My little girls run towards me and I hugged them tightly.

"Mummy, you were awesome." Karina beamed.

"Thanks honey" I smiled and embraced both of my girls again.

Phoenix walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"You were such an awesome referee, girl and its good that CM Punk finally apologizes." she chuckled.

"Yeah it's good that he did, because if not, I will make him utter the word sorry to me by ramming his face into a wall." I added flatly.

I excused myself for a while and after telling Phoenix to keep an eye on the girls, I headed to the bathroom to refresh myself. I washed my face and took off the referee shirt, I then put on my black strapless top and my tattered jeans back on. I gaze at myself on the mirror and re-applied my make-up and my eyeliner. After all that is done, I got out of the bathroom and was about to walked back towards Phoenix and the girls at Catering when I bumped into somebody.

I looked up and saw Justin beaming at me. I smiled back, "Hi Justin thanks a lot for your help."

"It's not a problem Dia, I'm always glad to help. Well I'm not trying to be blunt, but there's this new cafe at the other side of town and I was hoping if you would like to have coffee with me tonight, that is if you want..." he smiled.

Did he just ask me out on a date without being too obvious, damn this kid is too adorable. Most men that I've hanged out with, would've already groped me around and wouldn't care less to ask me out on a date.

"Sure I would love to Justin" I smiled.

"That's great, Dia. Looking forward to meeting you tonight." he smiled sweetly.

"Cool, I'm looking forward to it too. See ya later Justin and as for now I need to get back to my girls." I chuckled, and after waving goodbye to Justin, I walked back towards the girls...

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

I saw Dia walking back towards us without the referee shirt. She seemed to be even happier, which was easy to tell because normally she was one of the most serious people you would ever meet. She narrowed her eyes at Brock in a glare when she reached us.

"Brock, you're watching my girls tonight. I have a date." She demanded.  
>"O-okay D-Did you hear that? You girls get to hang out with Uncle Brock tonight!" He grinned.<br>"Do NOT let them eat a lot of sugar or stay up too late." Dia snapped.

I couldn't help but giggle a little. Dia had known Brock for six years, before she and him joined Nameless. She said they met when she was seven months pregnant with Karina, about a week after Greyson died. I decided to get water while Dia started threatening Brock to make sure her daughters were alright when she got back.

I was stopped by a large bouquet of pink roses and stargazer lilies. The flowers blocked the person's face but whoever it was pushed the flowers towards me. I gingerly took the bouquet and was shocked to see that it was Chris Jericho behind the flowers! He smiled softly at me.

"Again, I'm really sorry for scaring you earlier. I hope you can forgive me and maybe, hopefully, you'll go out to dinner with me tonight." He said.  
>"I don't know..." I bit my lip, "I guess it would be okay."<br>"Really?" Chris smiled.  
>"Yeah, sure. I'll go to dinner with you." I nodded with a small smile.<br>"Great! I'll pick you up from your hotel later." He smiled before walking off.

I hoped I wouldn't regret this...

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5  Dinner with the Stars

**Hello everyone, Me and Luneara Eclipse are back with another story that we Co-Wrote.**

**This is our new story.**

**We would like to dedicate this new story to our Soul Sister RKORyder and Blair.**

**We did not own anybody, all the Superstars belongs to the WWE.**

**Songs Lyrics belongs to their rightful Artists and Bands.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

I looked at the bouquet of pink roses and stargazer lilies in my hands and I can't helped but smile. It was thoughtful of Chris.

I went up to Dia and she beamed at me. "Wow lovely bouquet of roses, who is the guy?" she asked.

"Ummm its Chris Jericho, it's his way of apologizing for scaring me earlier on, and he also happened to invite me to the dinner tonight. By the way I did accept." I finished as Dia frowned.

"Be careful alright, I just don't really trust the guy. Don't forget to bring the pepper spray that I gave you along, okay." she reminded me.

I put a hand to her shoulder, "Okay Dia, don't worry. It's nice that Justin has invited you to a date, I hope you enjoy yourselves cause you do deserved it." I smiled.

"Thanks Phoenix." Dia grinned happily.

I can't wait for m dinner with Jericho tonight and I hope everything turns out well...

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

I glanced at my phone and saw the time. I needed to get ready for my date with Justin! I ran to the ladies' room and quickly brushed out my hair with my fingers. I did a touch up wih my makeup, adding more eyeliner and a dark blood-red lipstick. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my top before deeming myself ready for the date. Justin didn't say it was a fancy date so I was glad. I mean, I once wore a leather bra and shorts on stage and that was considered fancy for me.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Justin waiting for me in a simple black button up shirt and blue jeans. He had a black jacket and sunglasses as well. The only thought I had was "Damn!" He looked very hot.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, Brock is watching my girls tonight." I nodded.

Justin led me to his car, a large SUV, and opened the door for me. Most guys would've left me to do that. I was impressed. It took us thirty minutes to get to the cafe. It was very cute. He opened the door for me and when we went inside, he pulled out my chair for me as well. None of the guys I dated had ever been such gentlemen.

"So tell me about yourself." Justin smiled as we waited for our food after ordering.

"I grew up in New York, Manhattan to be precise. My mom, Maria Villa is Hispanic while my father Joseph Giudice is Italian. We had money but never to spend it because my dad worked for his money. His father came to this country with only ten dollars, so I was never spoiled. I always loved rock music, and when I was eighteen I joined Bloodblade where I married the drummer after three months and had Janis. After my divorce I joined two other bands and married my band mates, but they died." I sighed, "I joined Nameless several years ago and love the band like a family."

"I'm sorry about your husbands." He said.

"It's okay. I should've known better than to marry rock stars livin' the rock star life." I shrugged.

I wondered how Phoenix was doing on her date...

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

I nervously waited for Jericho to picked me up at my hotel...

I glanced at myself one last time in the mirror, I wore a Rock & Republic blue jewelled halter top with black leggings. As the clock struck 7pm, I heard the doorbell rang..

I opened it up to see Chris Jericho beaming at me, he wore a black tee with jeans and I must say he does look dashing and he looks younger than his age.

"Wow Phoenix, you're looking beautiful."

"Thanks Chris, and you look great." I smiled.

"So you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." I nodded.

With that, we took the elevator down to the lobby and he led me to his blue Dodge Viper. He drives us to these Spanish Restaurant at City Place. We finally reached the restaurant at half past 7, he opened the door of his car for me and together we enter the fabulous Spanish restaurant.

After we'd ordered our food, I noticed him gazing at me longingly...

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just that you are very beautiful and I would love to know more about you, Phoenix." he grinned.

For some reason, as soon as he said that I started to blushed.

"Alright well I lived with my Granny and my big brother Emmett that we called Rex, he's the drummer in our band." I told him.

"Oh so the tall buff guy, is your big brother?" he asked.

"Yeah" I nodded and continued.

"We lost our parents at a young age, so our granny has been the one that took care of us ever since. Growing up was tough since we were very poor, but that didn't bother me one bit. I developed a talent in singing ever since I was 6. I would sing in parties and as I grow up, I was invited to sing at clubs all over America. But I knew that I wanted to be a rock singer and so a few years later, I met up with Dia and Brock and we decided to make a band for ourselves, and that's when we realized that we do need a drummer. At that time, Rex just left his heavy metal band due to some conflict and so we asked him to be the drummer of our band and he agreed. So that's how NAMELESS was formed." I smiled.

"So why are you called Phoenix?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh the reason I was called Phoenix is because of my fiery red hair, but my real name is Belladonna. I was named after my mum Donna-Marie." I added.

"That's a beautiful name." He smiled.

"Well thanks, Chris. I was surprised that you are actually nice, cause when I first know you, you seem to strike to me as a major douchebag." I chuckled.

"That's what everybody thought about me, because they didn't know me well enough. But I'm not that bad, you know." he grinned sheepishly.

"Yes you're not that bad." I chuckled.

Soon enough, our food came and as we started eating, Chris began telling me his story on how he became a WWE Superstar...

* * *

><p><strong>[Brock POV]<strong>

I jumped onto the bed while playing Rock Band with Janis and Karina. I was the guitarist while Janis was the drummer and Karina sang. We were having so much fun, I didn't notice the time until Dia walked in with a dreamy look on her face. I froze when she walked in, afraid I was going to get seriously injured from letting the girl stay up so late. But for some reason she didn't seem to notice because instead of glaring or yelling at me, she walked over to her suitcase, grabbed an outfit and went into the bathroom to change.

"Wow...I have no idea what happened, but my butt was saved from a bad kicking. Quick go to sleep, in case she comes out! I'll go." I said and the girls jumped into the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

Justin and I ended up talking for an hour while we ate a small meal. He told me about living in South Africa while I told him about how it took years to lose my accent I inherited from my father's family. I even told him how I totalled my dad's Mercedes by drag racing. He told me about his time at FCW, after explaining what is was at first. I was really impressed by how sweet he was and how much of a gentleman he was.

"So, Dia, want to go for a small walk before I drive you back to your hotel?" Justin asked.  
>"Sure, let's go." I smiled.<p>

We went to a small park nearby and walked around the entire park in comfortable silence. I bit my lip and smiled. Justin wasn't like any guy I've ever known. Most guys I went out with were usually trying to brag about how "big" they are or how much they wanted to sleep with me. Justin didn't say anything like that and seemed too nice to say such vulgar things.

After half an hour, we were on our way o my hotel. Once inside, he walked me to the door of my room.

"Thanks for walking me to the door. None of my husband's ever did that." I smiled.  
>"You're welcome. I think that a beautiful woman should be treated like a lady and not some tramp." He shrugged. "Well goodnight."<p>

Before I could go inside, Justin leaned in and kissed me lightly. My eyes widened in shock and I smiled big when he pulled back with a smile on his face as well. I just waved before going inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Falling For You

**[Phoenix POV]**

We are done with dinner and he drives me back to my hotel. As he walked me to the door, he began to ask me a question.

"So Phoenix, are y-you s-seeing someone." he asked nervously.

"Ummmm nope, I'm not seeing someone currently. I've had my fair share of heartbreaks and douchebags." I smiled. "So how about you Chris?"

"I used to be in a relationship with someone, but I guess it didn't worked out like I wanted cause the chick leave me." He sighed.

"I guess if you're not meant to be with someone that you're not meant to." I added.

He smiled, Chris does have a very nice smile. "So Chris, we're at my door. Thanks for dinner anyway." I added with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about it. I love keeping beautiful woman like you for company anyway. Sorry again for how I behaved on our first meeting, can't believed I acted like a total jerk and must have rubbed you the wrong way. I would also like to apologized for scaring you yesterday, I didn't meant to. When I saw fear in your eyes, I felt really guilty." He said softly.

"Its okay Chris, you're already apologized enough." I paused for a while, before looking up at him. "Well to tell you the truth, you didn't scare me. In fact, when you came closer to me yesterday, I was reminded of an incident years ago."

"An incident? What is it about?" He asked.

"Chris its getting late, I'll tell you tomorrow." I told him.

He started to grinned, "Does that mean, that you wanted to see me again?"

"You can say that." I blushed as he flashed me a smile again.

"So see ya tomorrow Chris and Good Night." I added before fishing out my key-card to my hotel room.

"Yeah Good Night Phoenix and I'm looking forward to tomorrow." he winked.

I smiled at him for the last time before going into my room.

I had a great dinner with Chris and somehow I felt comfortable being around him. I sure hated him on our first meeting but I realized that he's actually a nice guy and his sense of humor is adorable.

Am I having a crush on this guy or what? I sure hope not cause I know that there's a huge age gap between us and Rex would be pissed if he finds out that I'm seeing an older guy cause after all I'm his baby sister. I sighed to myself and went into the bathroom for my much needed shower. I would brood over this later since I'm so frickin tired right now...

Wonder how Dia is doing on her date? One thing is for sure, Dia would be having such a good time since Justin is such a gentleman...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

**[Dia POV]**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. Despite getting back early last night, I still slept till noon. I looked at my phone while Ozzy's _Crazy Train_played. I looked at the screen and saw an unfamiliar number. I shrugged and answered it.

"H-hello?" I yawned.  
><em>"Hi Mom!"<em>I heard Janis's voice.  
>"Janis?" I looked around the room, "Where the hell are you and your sister?"<br>_"Justin came by this morning to see if you wanted breakfast. I told him you'd be asleep for a while so he took me and Karina to breakfast then he took us to the toy store! I got a Paper Jams guitar!"_Janis answered, _"We're in the hotel restaurant right now for lunch so Justin insisted on calling you."_  
>"Yeah, I'll be down in like ten minutes." I said before hanging up. I grabbed the first thing I could in my bag before taking a quick shower.<p>

I put on the outfit: a pair of red skinny jeans, a black middriff halter that showed all of my stomach, and a long sleeve fishnet top over it. I put on my eyeliner and pulled on my boots before grabbing my phone and keycard, before running downstairs. A few people gave me disapproving looks over my outfit so I gave them the finger. It wasn't my fault that I stayed in shape after having my two kids.

I walked into the hotel restaurant and smiled when I saw my daughters and Justin sitting in a booth. I jogged over to them and sat down next to Justin, seeing as my daughters were on the other side.

"Hey." I smiled.  
>"Hey Dia, you look beautiful." Justin smiled.<br>"Thanks, and I'll pay you back for their toys." I said when I noticed the three bags from Toys R Us.  
>"It's okay, those are gifts from me to your daughters." Justin shrugged.<br>"Fine. I hope they behaved." I bit my lip.  
>"They were angels." Justin replied.<br>"Mommy, he bought me a princess dolly!" Karina beamed and held up a doll.  
>"That's good." I smiled.<p>

I looked around and saw Phoenix walk in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_  
><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my phone. Despite getting back early last night, I still slept till noon. I looked at my phone while Ozzy's _Crazy Train_played. I looked at the screen and saw an unfamiliar number. I shrugged and answered it.

"H-hello?" I yawned.  
><em>"Hi Mom!"<em>I heard Janis's voice.  
>"Janis?" I looked around the room, "Where the hell are you and your sister?"<br>_"Justin came by this morning to see if you wanted breakfast. I told him you'd be asleep for a while so he took me and Karina to breakfast then he took us to the toy store! I got a Paper Jams guitar!"_Janis answered, _"We're in the hotel restaurant right now for lunch so Justin insisted on calling you."_  
>"Yeah, I'll be down in like ten minutes." I said before hanging up. I grabbed the first thing I could in my bag before taking a quick shower.<p>

I put on the outfit: a pair of red skinny jeans, a black middriff halter that showed all of my stomach, and a long sleeve fishnet top over it. I put on my eyeliner and pulled on my boots before grabbing my phone and keycard, before running downstairs. A few people gave me disapproving looks over my outfit so I gave them the finger. It wasn't my fault that I stayed in shape after having my two kids.

I walked into the hotel restaurant and smiled when I saw my daughters and Justin sitting in a booth. I jogged over to them and sat down next to Justin, seeing as my daughters were on the other side.

"Hey." I smiled.  
>"Hey Dia, you look beautiful." Justin smiled.<br>"Thanks, and I'll pay you back for their toys." I said when I noticed the three bags from Toys R Us.  
>"It's okay, those are gifts from me to your daughters." Justin shrugged.<br>"Fine. I hope they behaved." I bit my lip.  
>"They were angels." Justin replied.<br>"Mommy, he bought me a princess dolly!" Karina beamed and held up a doll.  
>"That's good." I smiled.<p>

I looked around and saw Phoenix walk in.

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

I walked into the restaurant for breakfast and broke into a grin when I saw Dia, Justin and the girls eating together. Dia saw me and beckoned me over to their table. "Hi guys" I greeted them.

"Hey Phoenix, eat here with us." Without any hesitation, she asked Karina to moved in so that I can sit next to the girls in the booth. I did as I was told. The truth is I really hate being the third crowd.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's order." Dia exclaimed loudly and took a look at the menu. "Wow the foods look yummy, what do you girls want?" she asked the girls.

Janis scanned through the menu and looked up at her mum. "I want strawberry pancakes." Dia nod and looked at her younger child Karina. "I want pancakes too mummy." she beamed.

"Alright Pancakes for the girls, sausage and eggs for me, how about you, Phoenix?"

"Ummm it'll be eggs and sausage for me too, thanks." I told her. She smiled and looked at Justin, "It will be the same for me." Justin added.

After we've ordered our foods, we engaged in a small conversation with each other.

"So Phoenix, how's the date last night?" Dia giggled and all of a sudden I started to blushed in embarrassment.

"It went well and Chris was nice." I shrugged.

"Chris, which Chris?" Justin asked.

"Chris Jericho." I added and Justin nod his head.

"Its good to hear that Chris is nice to you, cause you know what I'll do to him, if he's not." Dia smirked.

I nod my head, "Yeah I know Dia.."

Our foods came and we ate and chatted happily. After breakfast, Justin walked us back to our hotel...

"So are you guys together?" I whispered to Dia and she hit my arm playfully, she loves to do that when I'm teasing her...

* * *

><p><strong>[Dia POV]<strong>

I gently bit my lip over what Phoenix said. I honestly had no idea if Justin and I were a couple. I liked him but I wasn't sure about dating. I always fell hard and fast which is why I always got married so quickly after dating a guy. I wanted that "_Girl meets boy and lives happy ever after_" but so far all my princes were frogs. I couldn't deny that I wanted to be Justin's girlfriend, but I don't think I could take another failed relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>[Justin POV]<strong>

I couldn't deny that I thought Dia was pretty. She was so talented on the guitar and her daughters were such angels. Janis told me how Dia and her father broke up. I thought it was terrible, no man should cheat on his wife and get her arrested afterwards. I wanted to date Dia but both of her daughters told me how she was so guarded because of her past heartbreak.

I casually grabbed Dia's hand and saw her smile. I hoped she liked me as much as I liked her.

* * *

><p><strong>[Phoenix POV]<strong>

I saw Justin grabbing Dia's hand out of affection and decides to leave the both of them to themselves. After excusing myself to my hotel room, I settled down on the bed and was about to doze off when I heard the bell rang. I jumped out of bed and opened the door to see Jericho beaming at me.

"Hi what's up, Chris?" I seriously wasn't expecting him to come.

He smiled, "Didn't mean to bother you, but I really wanted to see you again."

I started to blushed, "Well come in Chris."

I invited him in and he sat down on one of the chairs while I plopped myself on the bed.

"So Phoenix, are you gonna tell me about the incident that you've had years ago?"

I nodded and took a deep breath before I began...

"4 years ago, a fan named Perry kept hassling me. He's a kid from out of town and he's totally crazy about our band... I paused before continuing, especially me, he would be in every concert that we held and he will send me gifts like cards, chocolates and roses, at first it was harmless, but as the gifts poured in, I started to realized that this kid is really crazy about me. Then one night he tried to get freshed with me while I'm all alone and when I tried to reject his advances, he became aggressive and tried to assault me! But lucky for me, he didn't got far cause Dia came in and kicked his ass and so did Rex! After that they called the cops and hauled his ass to jail!" I finished as Chris looks intently at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, its good that the kid is in jail cause if not I might just put him in my Walls of Jericho!" he added angrily.

I chuckled, "Its okay Chris. Its been 4 years."

He smiled and got up from the chair, "Well I better be going now Phoenix."

"Alright thanks for coming." I added and before I could react Chris pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but he was definitely gentle...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few Days Later<strong>_

**[Justin POV]**

I jumped off the treadmill after jogging two miles and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I smiled when I saw Janis and Karina playing with the WWE figures I bought them. Dia, Phoenix, Rex and Brock had to rehearse a few songs so I offered to watch Dia's daughters for her. I really liked Dia and her daughters were so sweet, they were very well behaved.

"Girls, are you having fun?" I asked them.  
>"Yeah! Look, Sheamus is dancing with the princess!" Karina smiled as she had her Sheamus doll and Barbie doll dance.<br>"Well, that's good. I bet Sheamus would like to meet a princess." I smirked when I saw the redheaded Irishman glance over and chuckle.  
>"Really? My grandma says I'm a princess!" Karina beamed before jumping up and running over to Sheamus.<br>"Sorry about her, she isn't used to being around people she doesn't know." Janis said.  
>"It's okay. Keep your eye on your sister with me while I go lift weights, okay?" I replied. She nodded and I went to start weight lifting.<p>

After five minutes I glanced at the girls and couldn't help but laugh, Sheamus was sitting on the floor next to them playing dolls with Karina. I went back to lifting the weights when I noticed Kelly walking towards me. I rolled my eyes; it was no secret that she liked me and constantly asked me out. I always said no but it didn't stop her.

"Hi Justin!" Kelly smiled as she stood in front of me.  
>"Hey Kelly." I sighed and moved slightly to keep an eye on Janis and Karina.<br>"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat later?" She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes.  
>"I have a date already with Dia, you know the amazing guitarist from Nameless." I smiled.<br>"Why? She's all dark and gloomy." Kelly looked at me in disgust.  
>"Because she's a great person, and she's really pretty, funny, and smart." I snapped before putting down the weights and storming over to Sheamus and the girls.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
